1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a voltage regulator and in particular to a voltage regulator used to support an internal power supply for SRAM core power consumption.
2. Related Art
A digital system usually needs to constantly read and store digital data during operations. Therefore, memory units with the function of keeping data are important elements in a digital system. They can be categorized into the following types: the random access memory (RAM), the serial access memory (SAM), and the content access memory (CAM).
Memories are a main concern in low-power and high-speed designs. In a processor based SoC (System on Chip), they limit most of the time the speed and are the main part of the power consumption. No memory technology can simultaneously maximize speed and capacity at lowest cost and power.
For innovative portable and wireless devices, Systems on Chip (SoCs) containing several processors, memories and specialized modules are obviously required. Performances but also low-power are main issues in the design of such SoCs. SoCs contain millions of transistors and have to work at lower and lower supply voltages to avoid too  high power consumption. Consequently, ROM and SRAM memories have to be designed to work at very low supply voltages and to be very robust while considering wire delays, signal input slopes, noise and crosstalk effects.
Low Power SRAM features low power consumption, making it the ideal memory for mobile devices such as cellular phones and PDAs. Most of these electrical devices have to operate either in standby mode or in operation mode. Since power consumption of memories are the main consumers, circuits may reduce their power consumption are very important.